


Do It Myself

by CheekysMagic



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Breastfeeding, But so is Will, Domesticity, Hannibal is a Tease, Hannigram - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, NSFW, Oneshot, Post Mpreg, Season/Series 01, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Someone Help Will Graham, hannibal is a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekysMagic/pseuds/CheekysMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has come to visit Will at his home to see how he's doing as a single parent. </p><p>But as he watches Will feed his baby, he can't help the temptation he feels. </p><p>Very self-indulgent smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite kinky but I've never really written any kinky stuff before so I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> I've seen that in the Hannigram fandom, everyone kind of accepts any kind of kink that gets brought across so I felt confident in uploading this. 
> 
> Really hope you enjoy my shameless smut!

Will poured out Hannibal’s coffee into a mug, the steam rising off it like wisps of hair tangled in the wind. Hannibal watched it fondly, as Will brought it over to the table and set it down in front of him. 

“As much as I appreciate you coming to check up on me, I must assure you Doctor Lecter that me and Tobias are doing fine. Being a single parent isn’t all it’s cracked up to be ya know”

Hannibal chuckled, patting Will’s hand as the young man stood before him sat in the opposite chair to him at the kitchen table. He could see the bags under Will’s eyes, his messy and unkempt hair. It was only too obvious that Will hadn’t been getting enough sleep. 

“Is he fussy? Is he feeding alright?” 

As if on cue, the sudden bawling of an infant sounded from the living room and Will was quick to stand up. “Do you mind if I-“ 

“Not at all Will, go see to him” Hannibal said modestly, a warm smile on his lips. 

Will exited the room and came back in with the child who had been making the noise. Still only a newborn, having been brought into the world only a fortnight ago. He was very small in Will’s arms as his little face was red with his upset. 

“He’s hungry” Will muttered, undoing his shirt in front of Hannibal as if the practice was almost natural. He noticed the way Hannibal’s eyes bulged though and he was quick to hide himself. “O-oh, do you mind?” 

“I’m a doctor Will, feed your baby” 

“Ah yes, sometimes I forget” Will awkwardly said, adjusting the baby in his arms as Tobias mouthed at his chest and then found his nipple, immediately latching on as he began to feed on his nourishment. 

“He seems to be feeding alright, is it painful Will?” 

Will shrugged, his thumb caressing the small child’s cheek as he watched him feed. “Not really, I expect it might become sore in the next couple months but he’s pretty gentle if I’m honest” He held his finger to his son’s hand, watching as the infant grasped it tightly and had Will gushing. 

It would be crude to admit, that watching Will feed his child had Hannibal almost uncomfortably hard in his slacks. The idea of Will Graham being maternal very much aroused Hannibal, almost envious of the child drinking from his breast. 

Tobias pulled off and was quick to fall back asleep, Will excused himself again and walked back into the living room to put him back into his cot. But as he walked back in, he was suddenly slammed against the wall. 

“Ha-Hanniba—“ He was cut off by the other man’s lips against his own, hands unbuttoning the rest of his flannel as they trailed up towards Will’s nipples. They were dark and slightly swollen, the stimulation from his fingers causing them to wet with milk. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Will hissed, feeling his cock thicken and then strain in his pants. Hannibal pressed his thigh against it, still massaging Will’s chest as he lined his stubbled jaw with kisses. 

“Tell me Will, tell me what it was like to inseminate yourself” 

Will whimpered all of a sudden, any angry emotion being replaced as Hannibal’s thigh smoothed up and down the hard bulge in his trousers. The pure filth underlying the question making Will’s mouth go dry. 

“I.. I did it myself. I could have gone to a clinic, but I wanted to do it myself” Will said breathily, his back arching against the hands on his chest as they continued to stimulate milk from his chest, almost embarrassed as he saw it dripping through the other man’s fingers. 

“What did you use to do it Will?” 

Will’s breath hitched into a gentle ‘ah’ as Hannibal pinched the nub of his nipple between forefinger and thumb, urging him to leak more. The sensitivity of them did not help his case, only further hardening his cock as it throbbed against Hannibal Lecter’s thigh. 

“I used a turkey baster..” He admittedly shamefully, his whole face going redder than the usual flush of arousal dusting his skin. 

“And where did you use this turkey baster?” 

He rutted against his thigh, desperately wanting to pull away but instead went along with his question. His hand stroked lightly down his own body before he reached between his legs, finger pointing and pressing against where his hole would be before his eyes looked up into Hannibal’s. “Here, I used it here” 

“Did it feel good? Did you fuck yourself with it before you shot the cum up there?” Now Hannibal’s language was uncouth, his accent practically rolling his words on his tongue as if Will had shot his load right into his mouth and he was tasting him. 

“Yes” Will gasped, another pinch to his nipple as Hannibal licked a stripe up the saltiness of skin on Will’s neck. The strings of Will’s orgasm were being pulled tighter and tighter, a building heat coiling in his abdomen. 

“So dirty Will, you’d rather fuck yourself with a kitchen implement to get pregnant than have a doctor clinically do it for you. Such a dirty naughty boy you are” 

At the doctor’s filth-laden words, Will tossed his head back and his hips stuttered forward as he sprayed his load into the confines of his pants. A wet patch forming where he’d packed it heavy with his come. 

Hannibal smiled and moved himself away so that Will could sort himself out. He was frowning, probably embarrassed as he quickly buttoned up his shirt and straightened himself to stand in front of him. 

“Dinner, this Friday. If you’re going to attempt to woo me Doctor Lecter I at least want to see what a date with you is like” 

The confidence of Will’s tone made Hannibal smirk and he nodded his head. “Friday it is, am I expecting that our evening will be accompanied by Tobias as well?” He looked over at the crib in the living room before his eyes flickered back over to Will. 

Will smiled and he walked over to Hannibal, his hands crossed against his chest. “Well, since you love checking in on me and him, I’d imagine so” 

Hannibal grinned and he turned out of the door, giving the cot one last glance before exiting the Graham abode. 

_Oh what a cunning boy you are, Will Graham._


End file.
